Escape
by PurpleLove123
Summary: Mikan is a famous singer. One day, sick and tired of fame, she escapes to a small town that just happens to be where Natsume, a boy with a tragic past, lives. What will happen when they meet? And what will happen when Mikan's identity is revealed?
1. Prologue

Escape.

Prologue

A young girl lay on her bed, talking softly in her sleep. She had dark, wavy hair that cascaded down her back and a small, delicate face. Long lashes curled up above her big chocolate brown eyes. When she was awake, there was rarely a time when she wasn't smiling. Now, asleep, she had a sweet, innocent look on her face.

This is 15 year old Mikan Sakura, a world famous celebrity singer.

Meanwhile, in a small house far away, a boy was awake and typing on his computer. He had raven black hair and crimson eyes. Unlike Mikan, he was always scowling. And yet, behind the discontent and anger in his expression, if you looked hard enough, you could also see a hint of sadness and pain.

This 16 year old is the most popular boy in his school, Natsume Hyuga.

And so, begins our story in which these two teenagers star as the main characters. Their personalities were complete opposites and when they first met, it seemed that they would be mortal enemies. Yet, as time went on, they became closer and as they got to know each other better, something unexpected blossomed in each of their hearts…


	2. Chapter 1

Hello~  
Purplelove is here! :)  
I just started a story in the middle of another one!  
Now the updates are going to be even slower! :(  
Im so busy these days,  
Argh! What was I thinking?  
Well, if you are waiting for an update  
And want something else to read,  
Try my other story Summer Camp!  
Thank you :)  
Now enjoy my new story... ESCAPE!

Chapter 1

_I've always dreamed of freedom,_

_And what it would be like_

_To fly above the clouds,_

_Soaring like a bird,_

_And if I had one wish,_

_That wish would be to_

_Have my own pair of wings,_

_And fly free into the blue sky~_

Mikan strummed the strings of her guitar and softly sang the short little song that she had just made. As the last chord faded, she sighed and laid her guitar back down. She opened the lace curtains and looked out the window. The skies were the perfect shade of blew and not a single cloud was in sight. The breeze blew slightly and the sun spread its warm glow everywhere so that it wasn't too hot or too cold.

It was the perfect weather to be outside, but instead, she was stuck in her room with nothing to do.

This young singer, a natural beauty, was so popular even at her young age, that when she took even one step out of her house, she was bombarded by questions from reporters and chased by her fans. Even now, they were waiting outside her door to ambush her in case she decided to go outside.

Mikan sighed again. She was so sick of this! Right now, there were thousands of normal kids her age who were running and laughing in the sun, having the time of their lives. She however, had to put up with those camera flashes blinding her and the earsplitting screams of her fans everywhere she went. She wanted a normal life. Some people would say she was crazy. She had the looks, the money, and the fame… What more could anyone want?

Don't get me wrong, Mikan loved her job. She loved to sing and enjoyed getting attention from people around the world. But often times, she was just so tired of having no privacy. She couldn't do a thing without it being on the front page of the newspaper the next day. And so, even though she loved her career and people she worked with, deep inside her heart, she wanted to run away from everything and see what it was like to live like the other teens.

Mikan bolted upright as it hit her. "Of course!" she whispered.

She ran to her closet, yanked out her suitcase and began stuffing her clothes and personal items into it. The door opened and in stepped in Hotaru, Mikan's manager. Just like Mikan was a born singer, Hotaru was a natural business person. The two had been best friends since they were young and when Mikan had debuted with her first track, she had asked Hotaru to be her manager.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked in exasperation. "You've got a show to put on in," Hotaru glanced at her watch, "4 hours! And you haven't even gotten ready!"

"Never mind the concert, Hotaru!" Mikan cried, her eyes shining. "I've found the solution to my problem. I'm running away!"

Hotaru peered at her best friend. Mikan had always been a bit thick headed but she had never been like this.

'She's lost it.' Hotaru thought, 'She's finally lost her mind.'

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikan asked.

"Are you joking around or being serious, 'cause this isn't funny." Hotaru said.

Mikan pouted. "I'm being serious. I'm really running away and you're coming with me!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, when they find out that I disappeared, they'll blame it all on you and you'll just regret that you didn't come with me." Mikan smiled triumphantly.

"I can just stop you from going."

"Oh yeah, how?" Mikan asked with a snort.

Hotaru smiled slyly. "Number of ways. For starters, I can knock you out with my super strong baka gun. I can tie you up and lock you in the closet." Mikan's smile faded as Hotaru continued to talk, "And if you do happen to run away, I can just tell everyone that you just weren't right in the head these days and you must have finally cracked and ran away, which isn't a lie at all." Hotaru shrugged.

"Hotaru~" Mikan whined but stopped as she saw that this was going to have no effect. Oh well. She would have to use her only left option.

Mikan put on her puppy face. "Hotaru, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase." she continued as she saw Hotaru face expression suddenly go cold. "Pretty pretty pretty please? I can't stand it here anymore! I want a normal life." Hotaru couldn't say no when Mikan begged and Mikan knew it.

"Fine…" Hotaru said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Mikan cried and once again started packing furiously. "Go pack your stuff, too, Hotaru. We leave tonight!"

Hotaru walked out the door, shaking her head. Nothing would stop Mikan now. She would go along with it and bring her back in a day or two. Hotaru smiled slightly. At least this was going to be interesting.

MEANWHILE...

Natsume rubbed his eyes as they began to close and checked his watch. Ugh. He had been up all night! He scrolled through his newly written composition and read through it one last time. It wasn't bad, but it could definitely be better. Natsume was writing a song. He had a wonderful voice and had lots of talent but no one knew of this except for his best friend Ruka.

Time for school, thought Natsume, as he saved adn shut his laptop down and he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked downstairs. The house was still quiet and he slipped out of the door silently, into the still morning. It was dawn and the sun had just begun to rise. He walked down the street towards school. He was already 30 minutes late but he didn't care.

He entered the empty hallways of his school and leisurely made his way to his classroom. Everyone looked up as he entered.

"Natsume!" All the girls in the class squealed as he walked in.  
"You're here! We thought you had gotten sick. We were so worried!"

Natsume ignored them and sat in his seat in the back next the Ruka. The teacher didn't say anything as she had gotten used to this routine every morning and quieted the class, starting the lesson.

The rest of the day, Natsume attended some classes and skipped others, always with Ruka by his side. Everywhere he went, all of the girls shouted his name and one even fainted.

This was a typical day for Natsume, the most popular boy in his school.

As he walked home with Ruka after school, he sighed and muttered to himself, "This is so boring. I wish something would happen!"

Little did he know Japan's most popular pop star would appear in his town the very next day.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well, wuddya think?  
Sorry the Natsume part is so short  
But I couldnt really think of wut to write...  
O well, the next one will be better, tho.  
Thank you for reading my story :)  
Please review :D


End file.
